gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pacifica Northwest
|alias = Party Queen Miss Gravity Falls |birthday = Born late 1990s–early 2000s |occupation = Most popular girl in Gravity Falls |alliance = Northwest family |goal = |home = Northwest Manor, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = Unnamed dog |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |Mabel's silliness|Being called a stereotype}} |powers = Manipulation Popularity Singing Mini-golf |weapons = |quote = "Our family name is broken, and I'm gonna fix it!" |signature = }} Pacifica Elise Northwest (born late 1990s–early 2000s) is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls and the "diametric opposite" of Mabel Pines. Her popularity stems from her family's wealth and prestige of being the great-great-granddaughter of supposed town founder Nathaniel Northwest. History Season 1 Pacifica makes her debut in "Double Dipper," at the Mystery Shack's party. Soos, the DJ for the evening, announces that that there will be a karaoke contest and that the winner will win the party crown and Pacifica walks up to him, asking for the crown. Mabel, who is watching this unfold, asks Candy and Grenda who that is. Candy explains that it is Pacifica Northwest, the most popular girl in town. When Soos explains that he can't simply give Pacifica the crown because she has to win the contest, she scoffs, asking Soos (who she refers to as Jorge) who would dare to compete against her, using Candy and Grenda as examples, referring to them as "Fork girl" and "Lizard Lady." Seeing that her new friends are hurt by Pacifica's mean comments, Mabel says that she will compete against Pacifica. Mabel introduces herself, and Pacifica insults her, saying that "Mabel sounds like a fat old lady's name," though Mabel is unfazed by Pacifica's insult, saying that she will take it as a complement and sparking the start of her rivalry with Pacifica. Pacifica and Mabel compete against each other in the karaoke contest and Soos determines the winner based on the amount of applause each girl receives. Mabel receives a large applause for her performance and Pacifica, using intimidation, receives a large applause as well. As it is slightly smaller than Mabel's, she approaches a sleeping Old Man McGucket, bribing him with money to win the party crown. After winning, she leaves with most of the party-goers to go to her after-party on her parents' boat, and the crowd carries her away on their shoulders. In "Irrational Treasure," it is Pioneer Day, and Pacifica, being the great-great granddaughter of the town's founder Nathaniel Northwest (and "also very rich"). She encourages anyone in the crowd to come onstage and share their "Pioneer Day spirit," and Mabel, enthusiastic about the aspect of "audience participation" comes onstage. The second Pacifica sees Mabel she becomes angered, though contains herself, and Mabel engages the crowd, leading them all into a chant of "USA." Pacifica stops Mabel, informing her that "Pioneer Day is for serious people," insulting Mabel's nacho earrings and sweater of a dog playing basketball. Having humiliated Mabel in front of the town, she says that she is "embarrassed for Mabel." Pacifica then enthusiastically asks that everyone applaud a now embarrassed and downtrodden Mabel. After Mabel goes offstage, Pacifica starts talking about herself, asking the crowd "who wants to hear more about her." Later, when finding Grunkle Stan trying to pick the lock in order to get out of the stockade he's being held in, she tells him that she will let him out if he says "that the Northwest family is the best family in Gravity Falls." Stan asks if she wants that in writing and she gives him a pen, which he puts in his mouth, and writes on a pad of paper she has, writing "YOU STINK!" Seeing this insult, she grabs the attention of several of the town folks and gesturing for them to pelt Stan with the tomatoes they have. Mabel later approaches Pacifica, who inquires who the pantless man chasing after a bald eagle is. Mabel explains that it is the eighth-and-a-half President of the United States and that the reason he is alive is that "you can hibernate in peanut brittle," and Pacifica cuts her off, laughing at and insulting Mabel. Seeing that their car is stuck, she tells Mabel to "enjoy walking home," and drives away in her family's sedan, but is stopped by an angry Dipper, who informs her that "Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls, and your whole family is a sham," giving her the secret cover-up document as proof. As the sedan drives away, Pacifica calls out to her mother in distress. During "The Time Traveler's Pig," Pacifica appears at the Mystery Fair and makes a very unkind remark about Mabel. Later, when Mabel and Dipper are traveling through time, the two accidentally create an alternate timeline where Pacifica is the winner of Mabel's prized pig, Waddles. This horrifies Mabel, who convinces Dipper to go back in time and reverse the incident. At the end of the episode, Pacifica is seen being attacked by a chicken she won instead of Waddles. She makes an extremely short cameo in "The Deep End," although only her hair can be seen. This appearance is at the Gravity Falls Pool. She makes another cameo in "Boyz Crazy," entering the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet with her friends to watch the Sev'ral Timez concert. She is seen buying tickets, and later watching the concert, holding up a sign that says "Sev'ral Timez." In "Gideon Rises," she is shown through one of Gideon's surveillance cameras, throwing darts at a picture of Mabel. Shorts In "Mabel's Guide to Colors," Pacifica surprisingly takes part in Mabel's survey of Gravity Falls' favorite colors. Pacifica answers with barely a hint of mockery. Season 2 In "The Golf War," Pacifica and her family arrive at the mini golf course just as Mabel has missed a hole-in-one shot on the windmill hole. They proceed to face off with the Pines family and Soos, with Pacifica giving a different insulting nickname to each one. Dipper makes a retort about how she's doing now that she knows her great-great grandfather is a fraud. Pacifica happily replies that it has all worked out, stating that her family's wealth "makes problems go away." Soon after, Mabel publicly insults Pacifica and challenges her to a rematch. After discovering the Lilliputtians, Mabel has them sabotage Pacifica's game for her. However, one group decides to kill Pacifica instead, requiring Mabel to save her. After they get away from the Lilliputtians, Pacifica grudgingly accepts both Mabel's apology and an offer of a ride home. It is shown in the episode that she does not live a normal life. She receives a lot of pressure from her parents to be the best at everything, does not know how to react to common behavior (like eating in the car or sharing), and lives in a mansion with fountains and peacocks. She also does not receive much moral support from her parents as they often put important parties and business matters before her. A tube labeled "Pacifica Memories" appears among other citizens' memory tubes in "Society of the Blind Eye," revealing that at some point in her life, the Blind Eye Society deleted her memory of something supernatural. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," the Northwests are having a practice Dinner for their annual party taking place the following day. Pacifica approaches her parents, wearing her formal dress, and her mother promptly scolds her, stating that "the theme is sea-foam green, not lake-foam green." She demands that Pacifica go change her clothes and when Pacifica makes an objection her father rings a bell. She stops talking and agrees to go change when suddenly various objects around the manor start floating and attacking her and her parents. They get under cover and Preston, well aware of what is going on, fills his daughter in on the situation and tells her go to the Mystery Shack to get assistance from Dipper Pines. Pacifica enlists Dipper's help to rid her house of the ghost causing the paranormal activity. Dipper is refuses to do so, though is convinced by Mabel to assist Pacifica so that she, Grenda and Candy could go to the Northwest Fest. Dipper reluctantly agrees, and tells Pacifica that he will help deal with the ghost if she gives him three invitations to her family's party. Pacifica begrudgingly hands him the invitation, saying, "You're lucky I'm desperate." They arrive at the Northwest Manor and brings Dipper to her parents. After speaking with Dipper, Pacifica's father asks her if Dipper is going to be wearing his current attire, and she tells her father that she will take care of it. Pacifica gets Dipper changed into a tux, helps him tie his bow tie and Dipper asks who her family is going to such lengths to impress. Pacifica matter-of-factly explains that they are doing all of this to impress everyone, stating that "high standards are what make the Northwest family great." Pacifica takes Dipper to the room where the majority of the paranormal activity has been occurring and he assures her that he can easily take care of the ghost since it is likely a category one ghost. Soon after the taxidermy animal heads on the wall starts chanting "ancient sins" and blood oozes out of their mouths. The ghost responsible for the haunting appears, and Pacifica and Dipper hide under a table. The ghost searches the room, stating that he "smells a Northwest." Pacifica urges Dipper to read his "stupid book" to find a way out of the situation. Dipper looks in the journal, now certain that they are dealing with a category ten ghost but the only advice the journal has to offer is "pray for mercy." The ghost finds them and the two flee. While reading the journal Dipper discovers that the only way to defeat a category ten ghost is with a silver mirror. He spots a silver mirror in a nearby room and runs for it but Pacifica stops him, saying that if he runs into the room that he will track mud onto her parents' favorite carpet pattern. Dipper objects and asks why she's so afraid of her parents, but she insists that he wouldn't understand. The two get into a struggle and ultimately end up falling back, into a hidden room in the manor. The ghost emerges from a painting to attack Pacifica. Dipper spots a silver mirror on the ground, picks it up and jumps in front of Pacifica as the ghost lunges at her, and uses it to trap the ghost. The impact knocks both him and Pacifica out of a window and they tumble to the bottom of a hill. Pacifica asks if they got the ghost and Dipper looks into the mirror, where the ghost is in fact trapped. Overjoyed, Pacifica hugs Dipper, much to his surprise. Once she realizes what she is doing she pulls away from him, clears her throat and holds out a dollar, asking if she can pay him "to pretend that never happened." After Dipper is congratulated by Pacifica's parents, he gets ready to depart. Pacifica asks why he isn't going to stay since he's at "the world's best party," playfully calling him "dummy." Dipper insists that he needs to exorcise the ghost and cockily walks away, walking straight into a pillar in the process. He and Pacifica laugh and then he departs. Dipper soon after learns that the haunting of the Northwest Manor was because of a curse placed 150 years ago. The curse stated that the ghost would return for his vengeance in 150 years and that the family could only stop the curse by letting in the other residents of Gravity Falls. The Northwests (including Pacifica) were all aware of this but chose to get rid of the ghost by using Dipper instead. Dipper comes back into the Northwest Manor, where Pacifica is initially happy to see him. He then accuses the Northwests of having known about the ghost's curse all along. When he insults Pacifica, saying that she's "another link in the world's worst chain," she tries to explain herself but her father rings his bell and she stops. Dipper leaves and prepares to perform and exorcism on the ghost but unintentionally released it in the process. The ghost enters the Northwest Manor and begins turning all the party-goers into wood, stating that the only way any of them can be saved is if a Northwest opens the front gates to let everyone into the party. Dipper runs to get Pacifica and finds her in the hidden room they found earlier. He insists she come with him to stop the ghost but she refuses to move. She tells him that the reason this room was hidden was because it hid every bad thing that the Northwest family had ever committed. She compares herself to her ancestors, saying that lied to Dipper because she was afraid of her parents. She then agrees with Dipper that she is in fact "another link in the world's worse chain." Dipper assures her that she doesn't have to be like her parents and tells her that it's not too late. Hearing the ghost state otherwise, the two run into the main room where the party is taking place to find that everyone has been turned to wood. Dipper attempts to trap the ghost again but is turned into wood in the process. Pacifica calls out to the ghost, saying that she will open the gates. Hearing this, her father tells Pacifica not to open the gates, as they "have a reputation to uphold" and tells her to get into the "panic room" with her mother, the butler and him. Pacifica hesitates and her father starts ringing the bell to make her get in but Pacifica, firm in her resolve, disobeys her father and opens the gate, breaking the curse and freeing everyone. Dipper then tells Pacifica that it is great to see everyone in the town at the party but Pacifica tells him that the following year her parents will likely go back to keeping everyone out. He tells her to look at where they're standing and Pacifica then notices that she is standing on her parents' favorite carpet pattern in her muddy shoes. She and Dipper start to make the carpet to dirty and laugh together. She then tells Dipper that she needs to go get someone to clean up the mess. Dipper is approached by McGucket, who has fixed the laptop, claiming that he's found something important, but Dipper says that they will talk about it the next day and that should just enjoy the party. Dipper returns to the party, having ultimately befriended Pacifica in the end. Personality Up until "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Pacifica was stuck-up, sarcastic, rude, arrogant, snotty, and mean. She was a stereotypical popular blonde girl, having money, style, and talent. She was the show's diva and looked down cruelly on "weirdos" such as Mabel and her friends Candy and Grenda, and lorded her ancestry over the people of Gravity Falls. Her parents spoiled her and seemed to encourage her cruel behavior which had greatly affected her psyche, to the point of valuing what her parents drive into her: money, winning and looks. She seemed to think that her family is better than everybody else's, and that they are perfect. When Dipper gave her undeniable proof of her family's fraudulence she did not take it very well initially, but eventually got over it because "money makes problems go away." In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she has a complete change of heart towards everyone and becomes a friend to the common-folk of the town and the Pines family, especially Dipper. She and Mabel gained some common ground and she showed minor signs of humbling after almost being left for dead at the hands of the Lilliputtians and getting a ride home in the Pines family's car. She even compliments Soos's "W-neck" idea, and tells Mabel that she had fun playing mini golf. Pacifica has shown a certain amount of naivety in regards to common acts of kindness such as sharing, or even actions that are unfitting of the upper class such as eating in the car. It is revealed in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" that Pacifica acts the way she does because her parents keep her in line with their tight standards on what being a Northwest entails. She also makes a breakthrough by setting herself aside from the other Northwests, displaying altruistic traits when her parents tried to dissuade her otherwise. Appearance Pacifica has long blonde hair with bell-like bangs and usually wears a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt. She also wears black leggings with cream colored boots. She wears heavy purple eye shadow and lavender hoop earrings. During Pioneer Day, she wore a light turquoise dress with a purple belt around it, and a yellow belt buckle in the front. She also wears black leggings underneath her cream boots and has a coonskin cap. Attached to her ears are purple arrowhead earrings and she has a skinny purple bracelet around her arm. She is still wearing the heavy purple eye shadow. When playing mini-golf, Pacifica wears a purple t-shirt (with her monogram written in pink on the right side of her chest), a white skirt, a white glove on her right hand, a purple wristband on her left arm, pink socks with purple diamond patterns, diamond earrings, and white golfing shoes. At her fancy party, she began off wearing a simple, "lake-foam green" dress, and has notable waves in her hair. This dress also has a green bow around the waist, with matching green gloves, a matching choker with a diamond set in it, and the diamond earrings from her golfing outfit. She later wears a purple dress with black puffy shoulder sleeves (and a similar black rim at the bottom of the gown), an oval purple neck-piece, and earrings sporting two diamonds per ear. She wears lighter purple-pinkish high heel shoes with a diamond on each. Relationships Mabel Pines Since first meeting her at a party, Pacifica had been a rival towards Mabel. It's noted that Pacifica's serious and proud demeanor is arranged to be a complete contrast to Mabel's sillier and empathetic nature. She labels Mabel as weird, silly, and a "lower" person and never misses a moment to insult her. Mabel likewise disliked Pacifica as she didn't see any redeeming qualities in her attitude. The two do, however, begin to befriend each other following the events of "The Golf War," where Mabel admits that Pacifica was better at mini-golf and Pacifica admits that she had fun playing with her, but in Northwest Mansion Mystery she calls Mabel and her friends "Dorks". Dipper Pines Pacifica does not associate much with Dipper but dismisses him as "lame." They possess a mutual dislike for each other mainly due to Pacifica's early mistreatment of Mabel as well her snobby personality and wealthy lifestyle. Despite Mabel and Pacifica overcoming their differences in "The Golf War," Dipper remained reluctant to accept her, often reminding others that she's "the worst." It would not be until "Northwest Mansion Mystery," when she enlists Dipper's help to get rid of a ghost in her home, that they began to be somewhat amiable (she even looks genuinely happy when she had thought he would stay to join the party). Though this new found acceptance had been strained due to the collective family lying to him into exorcising the ghost instead of keeping an age-old promise, he later apologizes to Pacifica when he sees that she's remorseful for lying and is ashamed of her family and herself, and assures her that she doesn't have to be like her parents. After the incident, they are seen enjoying each other's company. Preston and Mrs. Northwest Pacifica's parents often pressure her, reminding her to place high value on winning and looks. They do not provide much moral support for her, as business matters and parties often take priority over watching her compete and being there for her. It is revealed in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" that her parents are very controlling over her, using a bell to keep her in line. She is also afraid to go against her parents because of this, but by the end of the episode, she chooses to open the mansion gates to save everyone, against her father's orders. Afterwards she enjoys stepping on her parent's favorite carpet with mud during the party to assert a new found freedom. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Her name is a pun on the "Pacific Northwest" region of America, a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator Alex Hirsch spent his summers. *Pacifica's favorite color is hot pink, despite purple being her signature color. *The method of using a bell that Pacifica's parents perform to keep her in line is similar to the Pavlovian method. *She has become a relatively popular character, which Alex Hirsch didn't expect because she is such a terror compared to Mabel. She began getting further character development in Season 2, possibly because of this. *She is unfamiliar with the concept of sharing. She can't even pronounce the word correctly—when she did try to pronounce it, she pronounces it as "SHAW-ring." es:Pacifica Noroeste Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Northwest family Category:Former Antagonists